compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Beowulf MacCool
Beowulf MacCool was a religious leader martyred for his beliefs. Early life Beowulf MacCool was a human born on Tatooine to parents who belonged to a religious sect which believed in minimizing the use of technology. They soon migrated, as part of a religious colony, to a new planet, where they started new lives according to their beliefs. Beowulf left home to wander the Galaxy sometime around his 20th birthday. The Wandering Years He worked variously as a mechanic, a soldier, a doctor, and a pilot. He lost his leg during a mercenary operation, and had it replaced with a prosthetic. He was never able to find anything to tie him down, until he met a young Wookiee anarchist. Together with Finn Setanta, they became good friends, and viewed the rise of the Empire with fear, and eventually anger. They formed the Cabal to oppose the new-born Galactic Empire. Although they met with some early success, and had a large member base, they were eventually discovered by the forces of the Emperor, and then betrayed by one of their own. MacCool's memory was wiped by his followers, with his consent, to prevent his interrogation. He wandered the Galaxy for several more years, always feeling that there was something missing in his life, until he once again found a cause to believe in. The Beginning Beowulf MacCool joined the Rebel Alliance as an alcoholic, a boor, and a freighter pilot. He left it as a changed man. Being assigned to Rebel Alliance Logistics Command, a job MacCool took for the signing bonus (which he never received), he soon was put in command of a bulk freighter, a class of ship with which he would fall in love. It was just before he arrived at the bulk freighter, to take part in Operation Atlas, that his Drop Ship malfunctioned, and he suffered a serious head wound. This was repaired upon his arrival on his new command, but some believe it played a role in his later actions. The Beginning Of The End During Operation Atlas, MacCool and one of his friends in Logistics Command, Sterik Hasger, began to have strange visions. They were shown scenes of destruction, of death, and of the end of the universe, accompanied by images of a vast bird. While Sterik wrote his this off as some sort of hallucination, MacCool was convinced. He hijacked his assigned bulk freighter, and flew off. Though it is rumoured that he visited the exact center of the Galaxy, it is not known what he found there. When he returned, he was a changed man. The Brotherhood Of All Worlds MacCool founded a religion called The Brotherhood of All Worlds, which held that the universe was created by a bird-like creature, which was about to return after a long absence. He further claimed that the Jedi and Sith were not part of the Bird's plan, and that one side must triumph, lest the Bird be dissatisfied with the universe, and wipe it clean. Due in part to his political beliefs, MacCool chose to oppose the Sith, and ally himself with the Rebels. He received a large donation from Eldrik Kuraine to fund a private fleet and a base of operations. The End MacCool, knowing that he could not destroy the Sith on his own, chose to take his message to the public, and broadcast many sermons on the evils of the Sith. These caught the eye of Vodo Bonias, who hired the Jawa Adam Malchevik to kill MacCool. Malchevik attacked MacCool on the planet Addalf, MacCool's "friend" Angobba the Hutt hiding from the sound of blaster fire. MacCool, assisted by a Wookiee ally, was beating Malchevik easily until Dark Shoulder, one of the most dangerous warriors in the Galaxy, stabbed him in the back. Malchevik delivered the coup de grace, and MacCool's strange tale ended. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals